You'll Just Die
by potosw
Summary: CreepyPasta set to the theme of a ball at a local college. What could go wrong? Includes: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and Totheark.


A/N- Hello all! So, those of you who voted in my little poll got to decide what the theme of this little one shot would be. The winner is Creepy Pasta.

DuBane University was like any other college in America. It had the science section of the campus, the business side, the education side. There were the dorms, the fraternities, and the sororities. Each section had its own type of people, but they all shared one thing in common. All of the students, be them nerd or jock, loved to go to any sort of social event where there was free food and drinks. What college student did not enjoy this? They were all on limited budgets-well, those who were not there on full ride scholarships-and anything free was incredibly enticing.

It was this promise of free food which had drawn the students from their sections all into one nice, little location. Some unknown group had decided to hold a masked ball in the main student center, Gemin Complex. The Complex held a Ball Room, and it seemed that no expense had been spared to make the place shine. The theme was dark, everything coated in black, red, or other various dark colors. It was every gothic person's dream and every cheerleader's nightmare.

Still, the students were all milling about, waiting for the DJ to begin playing the latest fab song so they could begin their bumps and grinds. The food which had been placed out had already been snatched up by the hungry students. They had also wasted no time in drinking down the soda pop and water which had been provided to them. Why the students would not allow any drinks to remain prior to the dancing beginning was anyone's guess.

One girl in particular was starting to become thoroughly annoyed that the music had yet to start playing. She wanted to start dancing already. Still, she had yet to find a dance partner, and as head of the varsity cheerleaders she could not very well be seen alone. And she certainly had dressed to be noticed, what with her short-cut, V-neck white dress. The only thing that slightly hid her identity was her dark red masque, and that only covered half of her face. She fancied that the masque made her look something like the Phantom-_ess _of the Opera, minus the whole being ugly thing. Still, her outfit made her very noticeable, so she would need to find a partner.

The cheerleader's needs became all the more heightened as the music began playing. She did not know the song, as it was some sort of dubstep. She only knew the song because of some sort of rendition she had found on the Internet which involved a screaming goat. A smile came to her face as she thought of the funny video. There was no wonder why it was so popular.

"Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing _all alone_?" A gruff voice rang out.

The cheerleader gave a slight gasp and quickly turned around to find a rather attractive man standing before her. He was dressed just like the character of Red Death, from _Phantom_. If she could get him to dance with her, it would look just like they had come together. That plan in mind, she shifted her weight to one hip and pouted slightly. "My friends left me all alone."

The man's eyes ran up and down her form. She was so deliciously weak. Oh, if she only knew who he really was, she would be running. She most certainly would not be trying to flirt with him. Oh, his friend was right. This was going to be very fun indeed. His smile grew wider under the masque, though she could not see it. Perhaps that was a good thing. He could not give away too much to her just yet. No, he could not do so if his plan was to work.

Taking the cheerleader's hand, the man replied, "Pretty lady like you should not be all alone in this big of a place. You never know what kind of weirdoes could be running around. You have a name?"

The cheerleader had to hold back a sigh of irritation. Who the hell did not know who she was? Still, she really could not complain. Her boyfriend was somewhere in Florida visiting his dying aunt or someone. He was so selfish to leave her all alone like this. Putting her thoughts aside, she replied, "Jane, my name is Jane. Well, it's Janet, but everyone calls me Jane. What's your name?"

"Jeff," was the only reply she heard before being led to the dance floor.

Another was standing in the back of the room, simply observing all of the things that were going on. It seemed that everything was going exactly as planned. Not a single one of the humans suspected that anything was amiss here. It also seemed that Jeff and Totheark were enjoying themselves. Neither had killed their dance partner…yet. It was quite surprising that Jeff had managed to maintain control for so long. He probably wanted to milk his dancing for all that it was worth. Totheark, on the other hand, would not kill anyone until the signal was given. That, of course, would be when Jeff would lose his control to the feeling and kill his dance mate.

"Whoa, dude, your outfit is the bomb," someone's voice said, forcing the one who had merely been playing observer to forget his thoughts for the moment. He looked down on the woman, who wore a conservative black dress along with a red, full masque. The only thing he could see of her face was her brown eyes. How very dull that was. Why did so many of them sport brown eyes? Well, it was genetics, he knew, but it still annoyed him.

Seeing as the commenter was not about to leave without being acknowledged for her comment, the silent one gave a slight nod of his head. He had no reason to talk to her. He was merely here to have some fun with bloodshed. He was not here to make friends. And, most importantly, he was not here to dance with anyone.

"Hey, I'm stuck here all on my own. Let's go and dance," the girl stated, reaching out to take the oddly silent man's hand. She did not care if she seemed like she was coming on a little too strongly. This guy in front of her was handsome, and she really needed someone to dance with. The only reason she was here was to have a good time, rather than study for her upcoming programming exam. When the other did not seem to want to move, she pouted slightly. It worked for the preppy girls, so why couldn't it work for her. "Oh come on, dance with me, dude. I'm sure that even the Slenderman dances. And, I really don't understand how you made your Slendy outfit look so perfect."

_If you only knew, child, _the entity thought. He allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. It seemed odd to him that only one person was dancing. The driving beat, along with the man's thrusting hips, only served to confuse the entity all the more. When the phrase _Harlem Shake _rang out, though, all of the students suddenly began dancing, or at least it looked like dancing. They were all flailing about, looking positively drunk. Seeing as his dance partner was joining in, he figured _what the hell _and joined in along with her. All of these humans would be dead soon enough anyway. He could have a spot of fun before he went back to being the Slenderman.

Janet and Jeff had stolen away from the crowd of dancers. They had been talking of random topics for quite some time now, and to say that the feeling was strong in its lust for blood was an understatement. Still, Jeff figured that he could hold out for a little while before he was to kill this annoying little human. He was waiting for her to ask the perfect question before killing her.

To say that she liked this new guy was an understatement. Janet really liked this guy. There was something dark and mysterious to him. He was not the ordinary college student. It seemed that he had a lot of life experience. She _had _to know more about him.

Leaning into him and running her fingers through his exposed dark hair, the cheerleader sighed and smiled at the masked figure. "What will I do when I see your face?" she asked, allowing her fingers to trail along the edges of his masque.

"You'll just…_die,_" was the response.

Slenderman was surprised with the fact that he was enjoying himself. This new little human friend of his had introduced him to something called Gangnam Style. Dancing around like a horse had not been in his plans. He could only imagine what Totheark or Jeff would say to him if they had caught him acting in such a manner.

Currently, he was hiding away in a corner with the little human. What was her name again? He could not remember, so he simply slipped into her mind and retrieved the data. Hmm, so her name was Ellaina. That certainly was a different name. Still, it would make very little to any difference to him. It was very likely that Jeff was growing ever closer to taking the life of that girl he was with.

A scream of terrorized pain suddenly filled the room. It appeared to the DJ that someone was trying to make a goat remix of the current song he was playing, so he did not stop the music. Still, when more screams continued, and they did not match up to the music, he ended the song. With nothing but screams now ringing in the ballroom, he noticed that there was someone going around with a knife and stabbing people, killing people. Cursing, the DJ quickly ran from the room. He knew what he had to do, and he could only hope that he would not be too late.

Slenderman internally smiled to himself as he saw the fear in all of the human's faces. Totheark was now running through the throngs of screaming college students, taking some down merely to allow Jeff to kill them, or killing them himself. It was a wonderful display of power. How he loved the fact that his little Totheark did everything he ordered without a second thought. Why, the boy was just like Caliban from _The Tempest_. The man was no longer entirely human and he wore a constant mask, making himself not a part of any race.

The human who had taken a liking to him began screaming in terror as she finally seemed to realize exactly who he was. For some reason the look of fear in her eyes was not something that he liked. Choosing to ignore this odd thought, the Slenderman merely passed by her. She could be made into a proxy at a later time, perhaps. For the moment he had a job to do. These humans would die at his hands…and the tendrils.

The little human had fallen to her knees, fear gripping every part of her. She had been dancing with the Slenderman this entire time. She had been joking with him. Hell, she had even flirted with him. She had not even questioned the fact that he had never spoken a word, opting to merely write on napkins everything he had to say. There was too much running through her mind to process at one time. Her mind began working ahead of her, repressing this night. The last thing she saw before darkness took her was that of a blank face covered in blood looking back at her as a man with a scarred face made his way toward her.

There had been enough bloodshed, Slender decided as he looked over the numerous corpses that were littering the floor. Now, it was time to leave and perhaps take his possible proxy with him. Scanning the room he found Jeff bent over her, his knife carving into her wrist. With a growl, the entity flitted to the killer's side, pulling him away.

_This one lives, _der Ritter commented.

Jeff laughed slightly as Totheark came to join his odd little family. He looked from the masked girl and then up to the blank face of the Slenderman. "She's dead," he commented.

"And soon you will be too!" a voice shouted while a gunshot rang out. It was the DJ, now sporting a shotgun. His first shot had missed, and it would be the only shot that he would get out. He found tendrils from the tall one's back wrapping tightly around his body. The man did not scream even as the tendrils began flaying his skin. Never once did the man cry out as his life was brought to an end.

The sound of sirens made the three aware of their situation. The party was effectively over. As the Slenderman grabbed the other two and teleported them out of the room, the one who had been considered for being a proxy came too. She had no idea what had happened. She had no memory of what had gone on that night. The sight which greeted her upon waking caused her to scream out in utter terror. The human did not even process the pain from the attack on her wrist. Her screams continued on until a police man finally came bursting into the room to drag her away.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. The line "you'll just die" comes from a movie.


End file.
